


You Are So Loved! - Ineffable Husbands

by treesthatsing



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesthatsing/pseuds/treesthatsing
Summary: A new angel is sent to monitor the humans and report back to Heaven as a replacement for Aziraphale. Despite pretending so well, and doing such a good job of fitting in with the humans for quite awhile now, she slips up, and reveals her identity when she senses such an immense amount of love in someone that she just can't believe it. "You are so loved!" She shouts at the person she feels this from, before running away stuck in her jealousy.This left Aziraphale to ponder why there was another angel on Earth, but he figures it out quickly. What he does have trouble with, is figuring out who in his 6,000 years could have loved him so much that it throws off an angel in disguise.Which is Crowley's cue to panic.Warning: they're both dumbasses. Also, lots of fluff. Wrote them based off of Show!GoodOmens and not Book!GoodOmens, but I do have some headcannons in here based off of the book





	1. Chapter 1

A new angel is sent to monitor the humans and report back to Heaven, as they no longer trusts Aziraphale to be honest, only work for Heaven, and also because they no longer consider him to be "one of them." Though he will always technically be an angel, unless he is destroyed. Nevertheless, this new angel is sent to Earth. She is chosen for this role as she has done everything she can up in Heaven to be liked and trusted, it being her only goal nearly since the beginning of time, completely thriving off of the praise of others.

The very first thing she does once on earth is visit the north and south of every continent, studying humans, desparate to know what she would need to do to be liked by them, too. She spent seven months studying The Americas and Africa, then made her way to Europe. It was difficult fitting in with humans, especially once trying to do so in this newage, not having been able to see the world advance nor grow, not being able to relate to humans on a level of nostalgia nor memories--which are obviously so important to them she can see, as they hang up photos, store them in places to reserve their quality, and souvenir shops are more popular now than ever.

However, having traveled nearly half the world now, she's finally become very convincing, and plays the part extremely well as it is step one to being liked by humans. But then comes a day--only a moment though, really--where after over half a year, she manages to slip up. And that's because she had felt the most love in a person she ever has before, and it was to an extent that it throws her off enough to even reveal her identity. She had tripped over these stupid human heels that make her feet hurt (she has to keep miracling them better every night!), and a helping hand quickly found her.

An older gentleman helps her up, mumbling something about "Oh dear, are you alright?" However, she is far too overwhelmed to respond appropriately, and even momentarily forgets this role she must play. Of course she could already sense the love radiating off of each passing person--if there was any to sense--as it is in her being as an angel to do exactly that, but to physically touch this hand was just too much. One thought comes to her head, and before she can stop herself, "You are so loved!" she exclaims to him, almost angrily. Just the touch from his hand nearly made her dizzy! How could a mortal have been loved to an extent like that, in such a short life-time? She couldn't understand, and couldn't even find the composure in time to thank him nor see the look of shock on his face before storming off, becoming more and more jealous by the second.

Since the beginning of time she's been doing everything she could to make the other angels--beings of love!--like her, trust her, appreciate her, and though they always did all three, it still somehow always felt cold. Never like love. Because Heaven was really just a checklist. An all white, hard, and sharp checklist that angels needed to follow to ever recieve the praise she constantly yearned for.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale is standing on a busy street corner, gears turning in his head about why there is another Angel--and one that has been there long enough to mostly blend in--on Earth. Once the gears stopped turning and he realizes he's been replaced, question marks spring up in his brain. 'Loved?' He asks himself. 'And to that extent? Loved so much that it would throw off an angel in disguise? It can't be.'

He ponders this for the rest of his walk to the bookshop, and his brain can't seem to let go of it. He thought about it when he organized shelves, he thought about it when he made a cup of tea, and even once he had opened up one of his favorite classic books, he just couldn't seem to get into it, as his mind would not stop swimming. 'Loved? But it's my job to love others! And there have not simply been enough people in the world kind enough to get along with me for them to possibly even love me. Not so much that it may surprise an angel.'

It is then that Crowley shows up a little early at the shop, meeting Aziraphale for dinner, as they've been having more of those together since the Armageddon't. Yet despite showing up in a new jacket and shoes, his hair styled slightly different as well, his presence isn't even noticed for the first few moments, as Aziraphale is stilled lost in his thoughts. In fact, he isn't noticed until he places the wrapped gift in his hand onto the angel's desk, startling him as the good-hearted demon entered his peripheral vision. Before Crowley can say anything, his best friend turns to him and goes into a little rambling of a story, starting with "A very strange thing happened today."

Crowley raises his eyebrows in response as he takes off his sunglasses, fully prepared to listen. Not that Aziraphale would even notice he was doing so, his mouth moving at lightning speeds. "Heaven has sent another angel to Earth, and-" this is when Crowley remembers his encounter with his own replacement, storing it close by in his brain, prepared to share it once Aziraphale stops for a breath. But he doesn't. He just keeps going and going, speaking worryingly fast.

"Well she tripped in front of me, and you know me, of course I'm going to help her up, not that I even know she's an angel at this point. But anyway, I reach out my hand to her, she takes it, stands up, but gets very flustered, yells at me, and she stomps off. But! I could tell she was an angel because of what she told me."

Crowley tilts his head in confusion and opens his mouth to ask what that may be, but is cut off by Aziraphale saying "She told me I was loved! And she was so flustered by it, she revealed herself as an angel to me by telling me she could tell I was loved--and for someone trying very hard to keep up a disguise--which I could tell by her very normal and casual clothes, attitude, demeanor, all of it seeming very human-like and not in the slightest supernatural or even unnatural--I feel like it would take an overwhelming amount of love to throw them off like that! And I just can't help but wonder which humans actually appreciated me enough to love me to that extent? I can't think of any, so far!"


	2. Chapter 2

And that is Crowley's cue to panic. He begins to sweat, and whips his glasses back on his head. "Well surely, more people have loved you than any regular human, you're the only being that's been on this earth long enough to meet that many people, besides myself, not that I'm exactly liked, and I slept for a century of my time here!" This all comes out hurriedly, and the demon stumbles over his words repeatedly, arms now crossed, nodding his head in a matter-of-fact manner. "Surely all the people you've met throughout history have had to have built up enough love when you combine it alltogether to be noticeable, I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it." He rambles guiltily, and his words come out harsh. He hasn't spoken like this much at all in the past seven months, especially not to his angel, almost making him feel bad. However, he knows that he needs to be this way if he's going to save his ass.

Aziraphale is taken aback. He wonders where this attitude came from, but then realizes he was so stuck in his thoughts, that he didn't even greet his dear friend. He begins to apologize, and then notices the present so neatly wrapped upon his desktop. "Oh, Crowley, I'm so..." his best friend notices his bright eyes traveling over to the gift, and snatches it up, trying to maintain a cold image. "Anyway," Crowley says, already angry with himself before even saying the words aloud. But again, he knows it had to be done, or else Aziraphale would see the truth, and he would be mortified.

"I just stopped by to say I can't come to tonight's dinner." He plasters on a barely believable smirk, trying to lead on the idea that he's about to have a good time (and absolutely not about to go home and cry in his flat,) "I was invited to a last minute party. Celebrating the 15th anniversary of the bar I frequently visit." Aziraphale still looking somewhat bewildered at his friend's mood, nods slowly. "I see," he says, trying to manage a smile, not wanting Crowley to see how disappointed he is by the last minute cancellation. "Well I hope you have a swell time," Aziraphale finishes sweetly.

The demon can't bring himself to say any of the rude things coming to his head, so he just hums a little 'hmm' and leaves swiftly. It is the moment he starts up his Bentley that he breaks down. He sits in his car and curses like he's just discovered he has to deliver the antichrist and that the world was ending. He knew he loved Aziraphale, he's known it since The goddamn Garden of Eden when the angel showed his character and kindness that Crowley never properly recieved from Heaven.

He knew he loved Aziraphale, be it as a friend, a lover, he really didn't care whatever word was supposed to fit the definition; there were no one earthly human word to describe the very strange and rebellious relationship they've been carrying on for 6,000 years. But he didn't know he loved him so f*cking much that the touch of his hand was enough to make a supernatural being in disguise jump out of her skin and become so flustered that she couldn't even try to hide what was true: Aziraphale is loved.

By a few people he had helped along the way and by even fewer grateful customers, but most of all, he was loved by a demon. A being not even allowed to be capable of love, that couldn't help but love him anyway. Because how could anyone not love a being so kind and unique? Crowley sure as Hel--Heav--Crowley did not know. He could not understand how such a task like not loving Aziraphale was ever expected of him. As far as Crowley was concerned, Aziraphale could bring love into a creature incapable of possessing a heart.

And now, he could lose the only other person who could ever understand him. It was one thing to do favors for one another. It was one thing to be just a bit nicer to him than he was most. But if Aziraphale were to realize how much Crowley really loved him? Well, it would be embarrassing how much he does so, sure. But Crowley knows that if someone thought about him the way he does Aziraphale, he'd be so completely rubbed the wrong way and weirded out at the near-obsession his love is considered, had he not already felt the exact same way in return. Crowley was also worried, that if Aziraphale knew a demon loved him, he would think he was doing the wrong thing. And to think he was doing the wrong thing, and for so long! It would crush him. For Crowley to imagine Aziraphale crushed hurt him in ways he didn't know demons could hurt. Furthermore, to imagine Crowley as the source for Aziraphale's pain, Crowley knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale was left in his shop, without an appetite, a list running through his head of every person he's run into in the 6,000 years he's spent on Earth. Sure, he'd like to think he really was as loved as the new-to-Earth angel felt he was, but he just couldn't see how it could be so. And he, more than anyone, knew that this love couldn't have come from Heaven.

His mind kept travelling back to Crowley as a suspect, but he knew it was just wishful thinking. Aziraphale had known Crowley to be someone that liked what he liked and got what he wanted. Crowley, he also knew, disliked being alone, and wanted someone he could talk to. No matter what it be about, and no matter who it to be, as long as they listened to whatever he had to say. And Aziraphale was a very good listener. Surely that's what all his little favors and such were for--to keep the angel holding on just enough to not leave him alone, and also why his "do something or I'll never speak to you again" threat was so useful. Or at least, this is what Aziraphale told himself to keep from getting his own hopes up.

When his mind wandered back to this possibility for a sixth time, he cut himself off and thought 'Oh, who am I kidding? Crowley is a demon, a being incapable of love. What a silly thing to suspect.'

But then, he tilted his head in thought, and reminded himself 'He has, however, been quite...different since the end of the world didn't end. More dinners, less mocking...' But, Aziraphale saw where this was going, and stopped himself once again, refusing to get his hopes up. A demon. A demon! He couldn't seriously be trying to convince himself of such a thing.

The thought of him being loved and the possibilites of which humans have loved him had his mind busy for the rest of the night. By the next morning, his brain was getting fried and he was just about ready to give up. He wrote down a list of every person who he had helped or known well starting with Adam and Eve, ending with Madam Tracy and Shadwell. Most of them were marked out anyways after not being considered reasonable possibilities. But now, looking at it in the light of the morning, he felt ridiculous. So he folded the paper in fourths and stuck it in the top drawer of his desk.

It was about a week after Crowley's fake anniversary and after a week's worth of meditation of him trying to keep his emotions on the down-low as much as possible, that he went back to see Aziraphale. It was a lazy Sunday for pretty much everyone and Crowley strolled in right around lunch time. He sprawled out in a chair at the front of the shop, waiting for the angel to come from the back of the shop and greet him at the sound of the bell. But after a few moments pass and no greeting comes, he realizes Aziraphale must not have heard him enter, leaving Crowley alone with his thoughts. With his heart racing in his chest and panic slowly beginning to spread onto his face, Crowley starts to leave. 'Oh no, oh no.' He worries. 'What if he figured out it was me anyway, despite my harsh departure a week ago? I tried to calm down so he wouldn't figure out, but what if he already knows?'

The anxiety makes his stomach flip sideways, and he is just about to make a run for it when his chair screeches against the floor as he stands up. Aziraphale speaks a "hello?" into the nearly empty bookshop, then rounds the corner of a shelf to see who it is. "Oh!" He says somewhat delighted, but then tones down his expression of joy by quite a lot. 'Oh F*CK!' Crowley thinks. 'He knows, he knows.'

It is at this point that Aziraphale realizes how happy he sounded before. 'There I go, getting my hopes up again.' He turns down his brightness just a little bit. Aziraphale would be awfully embarrassed to give Crowley the impression that he is foolish enough to love someone that can't love him back. 'However foolish I may be, I can't have him know that,' he thinks to himself before offering the demon a cup of tea. Crowley accepts, and Aziraphale has to stop himself from being too happy in front of him again. 

The truth is, he knows Crowley has been quite distant this week compared to the few most recent ones before this, and he got fairly used to him being around. The truth is, Aziraphale missed him. Which is exactly why he is sad when he does not stay long at all, only half way finishing his tea before mumbling something about "should be going, see ya later."

After this whole encounter, Crowley realizes that Aziraphale must not have figured out the truth yet. He hadn't mentioned the ordeal from the week before either, not even once. He decides he's in the clear, but still takes his time letting things get back to they way they were.


End file.
